


Night watch

by Windfighter



Series: stonyweek [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Steve and Tony are staking out a suspected HYDRA-base. Tony is bored and cold. Steve just wants to work.





	Night watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stonyweek  
> day 3 - june 11th : historical & time travel / **“any excuse to get me to hold you”** / ennemies to lovers
> 
> I first read the prompt as "Any excuse to get to hold me" and I started planning a "5 times Tony and Steve got their dates interrupted and 1 time they didn't" (complete with some not historically correct time travel) but then I realized my mistake and started another story that is currently at 8k words and not even halfway done because I can't control myself so I decided to throw **that** story down the drain and write this one instead.
> 
> Okay I didn't throw the other one down the drain and I will finish it, but until then you'll have to make do with this :P

”Steeeebe, I'm bored.”

Steve isn't sure if the slightly stuffed voice is because Tony's about to develop a cold again, or if he's just trying to trick Steve into giving him attention. Steve does not stop looking through his binoculars, keeping watch over the house they'e staking out, suspecting it to be another HYDRA-base. Tony let's out a groan and flops down on his back next to Steve.

”Steeeebe.”

”You'd be less bored if you helped me work.”

Steve gestured towards the binoculars Tony had abandoned on the edge of the roof. Tony whined again.

”Boring work”, he rolled closer to Steve and played with his tablet again.

Steve kept watch. There was movement in one of the windows, but then it was gone again. Tony played with the tablet for another five minutes, then sneezed.

”Bless you.”

”Already blessed.”

Tony pressed himself into Steve's side and Steve grunted, put the binoculars down and pushed Tony away.

”Tony, I'm trying to work.”

”Steeeebe, I'm cold!”

Steve let out a sigh, pulled his thick coat off and wrapped it around Tony. Tony looked incredible small in it, sleeves longer than his arms and the hem reaching almost down to his knees. Steve laughed and kissed his forehead.

”Better?”

”Mm. Still bored tho.”

Tony wiped his nose on the sleeve. Definately a cold. Maybe he should tell Tony to get back inside, it wasn't like Tony was actually working anyway. Tony sniffled, moved his binoculars a little and then slumped down over his tabled again. Steve grabbed his own binoculars and went back to keeping watch. He listened as Tony shifted around on the roof and then Tony was pressed against him again.

”Hug meeee.”

”I'm _trying to work._ ”

”I'm bored. And cold. And I want a hug.”

”You can have one when Clint and Natasha come for their shift.”

”Dat's foreber.”

”It really isn't.”

Tony pressed even closer, as if he was trying to get underneath Steve and Steve let out another sigh.

”You can go inside if you wanna be impossible.”

”Clint'll eat me.”

Steve kept watching the house. Tony tapped on the tablet, sneezed again. Steve could feel him shivering even with Steve's thick coat.

”Fever?”

”Sta'ks don' get febe's.”

”Uh-huh.”

He kept working and Tony kept playing, kept trying to snuggle up in Steve. There was a slight beep from the tablet and Steve hissed a ”hush” to Tony.

”Ea't bing”, Tony sniffled and pushed Steve's binoculars towards the east wing of the building they were watching. ”Know'm?”

”Can't say I do.”

”M'be Clint.”

Tony sneezed again, tapped on the tablet and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. Heat was radiating from him and Steve's shoulder felt like it was burning.

”Go inside and sleep, Tony.”

”n't bit'oud hug.”

”You're making less and less sense.”

”Steeeebe.”

”Yes dear?”

”Cold.”

Steve sighed, pulled himself away from the binoculars and stared at Tony. Tony blinked innocently at him. His cheeks were red and sweat glistened on his forehead. Steve wiped it away and placed a kiss there.

”I'll give you a hug when I come to bed, get inside with you.”

”Not leavin' 'til I get a hug.”

Steve laughed.

”Any excuse to get me to hold you?”

”Like bein' held by you.”

”Fine”, Steve sat up and opened his arms for Tony. Tony lit up, grabbed his tablet and slipped into Steve's arms, made himself comfortable against Steve's chest and Steve wrapped his arms around Tony.

”Better?”

”Mm!”

Steve rested his head on Tony's, watched as Tony played with the tablet. He blinked when he realized there was a live feed from Tony's binoculars playing on it.

”You... you could have worked from the inside. Why didn't you tell me you were actually working?”

”Didn't bant to leabe you.”

Another sniffle escaped Tony and he wiped his nose. Steve unwrapped one of his arms, put his hand against Tony's forehead and frowned.

”Okay, we're gonna keep working from inside and I'm going to wake Bruce up and have him take a look at you.”

”'s fine, febe's only 102.”

”Still”, Steve took a better grip around Tony and got up from the roof, caried Tony back downstairs and unceremoniously dumped him in their bed. Clint and Natasha woke up, stared at them. Steve smiled, proceeded to shake Bruce awake before going back. Tony was sitting crosslegged ontop of the bed, tablet resting on his legs. Steve took the coat off him before sitting down next to him, pulling him closer and wrapping a blanket around both of them. Tony leaned against Steve's shoulder.

”Excuse me”, Clint said and sat up in the bed, ”but what in SHIELD's name are you both doing abandoning your post?”

”Febej”, Tony sniffled and Clint's gaze soften somewhat. Steve grabbed the tablet and waved it slightly.

”Tony hacked his binoculars, we're getting live feed to his tablet. So, we're working from here. But you're free to go out in the cold if you want to.”

Clint flopped back down into bed while simultaneously giving Steve the finger. Bruce finally blinked awake, looked around the room and stopped when his eyes fell on Steve and Tony.

”Sick Tony?” he asked with a yawn.

”Sick Tony”, Steve confirmed.

”I'll make some tea and take his temperature.”

Bruce yawned and sat up in the bed. Tony muttered '102', but didn't make any actual protest. It always calmed Steve down when a doctor looked him over and although he kept telling Steve they lived in the 21 th century now and a little cold wasn't anything to worry about Steve was glad Tony let him have this. Bruce put a thermometer in Tony's mouth, took his pulse. He seemed satisfied with it, the thermometer beeped quietly and Bruce took it out again.

”103\. You should get some rest, Tony.”

Tony blinked, stared at the table and let out a small 'oh'. Steve glanced at the tablet, noticed the numbers in the corner.

”You're tracking your vitals?”

”Mm”, Tony leaned heavier against Steve and Steve took the tablet from him. Bruce forced a cup of tea in Tony's hand and Tony caustiously sipped at it, his eyes closed. Bruce took the cup again when it was empty and Steve helped Tony lay down, let him use Steve's legs as pillows. Steve leaned against the wall, eyes on the tablet so he could keep an eye both on the base and Tony's fever. He shot a smile in Bruce's direction.

”Thanks for checking on him.”

”Wake me up again if he gets worse”, Bruce yawned. ”I'm going back to sleep.”

Steve nodded, put an arm over Tony and kept working alone. Natasha and Clint woke up again one hour later and he offered them the tablet. They turned it down, headed to the roof instead and Steve put the tablet on the bedside table before laying down in the bed and wrapping himself around Tony. He didn't really need an excuse to hold his boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not very good at writing heavy shipping so why do I keep writing ships?


End file.
